PinVincibles
by mon-ra
Summary: The Pines twins team up with a family of world explorers the DaVincis to search for rare treasures hidden in Gravity Falls, as well as thwart the evil schemes of Old Man McGucket and his new friends, the SVBV!
1. Twisted Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR THE DAVINCIBLES  
A/N: The Davincibles can be seen on Kabillion or on Hulu.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were walking around town on an errand for their Grunkle Stan. Apparently he ran out of aftershave and sent the kids to buy some. "Can you believe that Grunkle Stan sent us out to buy him a bottle of this!" Dipper complained. Today was a rare day when he had finished all of his chores early and was planning to spend the rest of the day looking for more monsters he's read about in his Book.

"Oh come on Dipper, this is a great chance for us to hang out and...PENNY!" Mabel cried as she ran across the street barely avoiding getting hit by the oncoming cars! She then made a desperate leap and started rolling on the ground!

"Mabel!" Dipper cried after her, only waiting for the signs to change and looking both ways before crossing the street. "Mabel, are you alright?" he asked after finally catching up to her.

"Aw, it wasn't a penny," Mabel sighed sadly as she picked up this object on the ground. "It was a dime!" she said excitedly showing her brother the new coin she acquired.

"Geez Mabel, why would you risk life like that for a stupid coin?" Dipper groaned before his eyes started to widen. "Oh no, Grunkle Stan has gotten to you. You're becoming a money grubber just like him!" Dipper cried. "Mabel please, you've got to snap out of it! Money won't bring you happiness! Look at Stan!" Dipper pleaded.

"Oh pish, I'm not doing this just for money." Mabel laughed. "I'm just trying to save enough to buy that thing I always wanted, and you know every little bit helps." Mabel looked up to the sky with her eyes sparkling.

"You mean you still want that human sized hamster ball?" Dipper groaned. "Seriously, why would you want something so stupid?"

"It's not stupid! I'm positive that everyone would love to have one!" Mabel insisted.

"Yeah right, I would like to see someone other than you who'd want a human size hamster ball!" Dipper retorted. Just then a giant human sized hamster ball with three people inside rolled right passed them. "And of course that had to happen," Dipper groaned.

"Oh come on Dippin' Dots, let's see if they'll let us use their ball." Mabel said. "And to make sure that they are alright," she added before chasing after the ball. Dipper just shrugged and chased after it as well. The two found the ball crashed on the side of the building with the three people, a boy, a girl, and an old man, crawling out of it.

"Uncle Leo, why couldn't we just take the bus like normal people?" the boy asked.

"Because the DaVincis are a family of brave explorers, we do everything bravely. No sissy stuff for us." the man identified as Uncle Leo preached.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Dipper asked.

"We're fine thanks for asking." the girl said as she got back up.

"Hey, can I have a turn in your hamster ball please?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"You can have it!" the two kids said at the same time.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered, but just as she was about to crawl into the ball, Leo snatched it away from her.

"Sorry but you can't have this, this is our ride home!" Leo argued keeping the ball out of Mabel's reach. "But if you want, I'm willing to trade for it."

Mabel began searching her pockets. "I've got some taffy," she offered holding up a handful of candy.

"Ooh yummy," Leo licking his lips as he reached over to accept the sweets when he noticed something off. "Hey this is just the wrappers! Where's the candies?" he demanded examining the wrappers.

"I have no idea," Mabel said with a mouthful along with a piece of taffy sticking out of her mouth.

"Well then no deal," Leo said sternly as he rolled the ball away. Mabel started to cry, seeing her one chance at having a human size hamster ball slipping through her fingers.

Not wanting to see his sister sad, Dipper stepped up. "Hey wait!" Dipper said. "We have some more stuff at our shop the Mystery Shack. Maybe you can find something there you are willing to trade for." Dipper suggested.

"The Mystery Shack, sound like a good place to look for souvenirs!" Leo decided.

"But Uncle Leo!" the kids argued, wanting to point our how the Mystery Shack is just a tourist trap, and how they know that most likely their uncle will most likely be scammed.

"Now Pablo, Zoe, we are on a DaVinci family vacation, so we should check out the local gift shops." Leo snorted. The kids groaned already knowing that this will end badly, but none would expect just how badly.

* * *

In another part of town, five strange individuals arrived by bus. The first was a man with a deformed Picasso like face, the second was a small woman in a lab coat, followed by two opera singer twins, and last a guy in a skunk outfit. "Please Dr. Meanie can you please explain to why you brought the Society of Very Bad Villains to this remote dump?" the Picasso like face man asked.

"Well Quba, after much searching I believe I have finally located a man who will be of valuable help to me...I mean us!" the woman named Dr. Meanie replied.

"And what's so special about him?" The Two Tenors sang.

"He is my old teacher. I learned everything I know from him. With his help I can complete my greatest invention then the S.V.B.V will be able to conquer the world!" Dr. Meanie insisted.

"Well if he's as good as you say then"

"AAAHHHH! Get him off me! Get him off me!" Mascot cried as he ran around with a crazy old man riding on his back while biting his skunk head.

"Heh, heh, heh, looks like I'm having giant polecat for supper!" the crazy old man laughed as he continued to bite down on Mascot.

"Stop please, I'm not a real skunk, just a boy in a costume!" Mascot pleaded.

"That's what all you giant talking polecats with two faces says," the old man said now pulling our a fork and knife.

"Enough of this!" Quba yelled kicking the old man off of Mascot. "Who do you think you are, trying to eat a member of the Society of Very Bad Villains?"

"Wait, Professor McGucket? Is that you?" Dr. Meanie asked in astonishment.

McGucket jumped back up and started doing his trademark crazy jig. "Name's Old Man McGucket, but I ain't no Prof little boy," McGucket said patting Dr. Meanie on the head. "Say you know you remind me of little monkey I use to know. Yeah she's always hanging around, helping me make my death robots. I wonder what happen to her? I hope I didn't eat her."

"That's me! Willemina Meanie." Dr. Meanie said raising her hand. "Don't you remember? I was your evil assistant."

"You are? Good to see you again. Well then this calls for a celebration!" McGucket said as he danced down the street gesturing them all to follow him.

"That is your old mentor? This explains a lot." Quba said dryly at his mad scientist. Dr. Meanie chuckled nervously as they chased after McGucket.

* * *

Meanwhile the Pines twins were leading the Davincis down a dirt path towards the Mystery 'S'hack. "Wow so you guys have really traveled all over the world looking for exotic treasures?" Dipper asked the Davincis with admiration. The life of a world adventurer has always been his dream.

"Well we don't really look for treasures, but rather rare and sometimes stupid antiques." Zoe explained.

"So have you fought crazy monsters and such? Cause we've been fighting monsters all the time around here." Dipper boasted wanting to impress them.

"Oh we've had our fair share of monsters," Pablo said with a smug attitude. "Remind me to tell you about the time I had to tame a wild dragon." He sighed, that adventure was one of his most memorable moments since his crush Cherie actually got his name right that day.

"Um wasn't it my ring tone that tamed the dragon," Zoe retorted. Anything to knock her brother down a few pegs.

"Details, the point is I took care of that dragon," Pablo said trying to make it look like he deserved most of the credit.

"Really!" Mabel said with excitement already getting ready to strike her claim on Pablo. "Hey we're here!" Mabel exclaimed pointing to the Mystery Shack. Inside the Zoe and Pablo were going through the souvenirs, while Leo was admiring the attractions.

"Ooh this would look nice at my store the Kurios Kat," Leo said admiring some of the displays, most of which were just junk that Soos glued together this morning.

"If you want them you've got to buy them, $10...I mean $100 dollars each." Stan said as he walked into the room.

"That voice? I know that voice." Leo gasped as he turned to see the owner.

"YOU!?" Stan gasped. "It's been a long time Leonardo DaVinci."

"Stanford Pines, my old partner! I must say I didn't expect to see you ever again." Leo snorted.

"You guys know each other," the kids wondered.

"Oh yeah, I know him," Stan spat. "I can't tell you how many times he nearly got me killed chasing after some worthless artifact!"

"Not nearly as many the times as you got me arrested with your get rich quick schemes!" Leo shot back. The kids gulped as the two elders stared at each other intensely. Both of whom looked ready for a fight!


	2. Quest for the Horn

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR DAVINCIBLES**

Leo and Stan stood glaring at each other, sidestepping slowly over as if they were cowboys at a standoff. The kids gulped with fearful anticipation just waiting to see what would happen next. "So," Stan finally said breaking the silence. "You still like you black tea with mint?" he offered with a smile.

"You know me so well," Leo snorted giving Stan a hug.

"Hey what's going on here old man?" Dipper asked feeling very confused by this situation.

"Do tell Uncle Leo," Pablo wanting to know as well.

"Well kids, Stan here is my old mentor. He taught me everything I know!" Leo said.

"What? No way!" the kids gasped in disbelief.

"It's true, I met Stan long ago, we were soldiers fighting a war. Back then we were planning on opening our own shrimping company after the war was over, but unfortunately he died before that could happen..." Leo cried. "Or was that a movie I watched." Leo realized causing everyone to groan.

"We met!" Stan glaring at Leo again. "Back in Columbia. I had just gotten out of prison (and by which I mean escaped) and ran into Leo at a coffee shop."

"Oh now I remember!" Leo jumped in. "It was my first adventure, I was looking for lost city of gold!"

"And since I knew the lay of the land (and needed to get away from the authorities) I offered to help." Stan said.

"And what a great help he was. He showed me how to mail ourselves so that we could avoid long lines at the airport." Leo said.

"And avoid high airline fees," Stan added.

"He also taught me that brave explores jump out of airplanes to their destination," Leo snorted.

"It's great for when you don't want customs going through your stuff," Stan laughed. At this point the kids rolled their eyes; as the DaVinci kids finally understand why their Uncle Leo uses such bizarre traveling methods, and the Pines kids ashamed but not surprised to hear how their Grunkle Stan tries to cheapen out of world traveling.

"So did you find the city of gold?" Mabel asked.

"Yup, and all this yahoo takes is a single wooden spoon!" Stan said in frustration.

"It was the only thing there that wasn't made of gold," Leo defended. "That alone ups the collectors' value."

"When I stop to think about all the gold we could have had, it's just so..." Stan broke down crying.

"Why didn't you just get the gold yourself Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Because we only had one mule, and if I didn't leave with him, I would have been stuck there." Stan said. "Unfortunately I could never find the city again after that." Of course what Stan neglected to mention was that he did manage to stuff a good pocket full of gold before leaving.

"We've had many adventures after that, but as they say all good things come to an end." Leo said sadly.

"I was getting on in years, so I decided to retire here and make my shop the Mystery Shack, filled with some of the memories of our escapades." Stan said fondly.

"That is so sweet," Leo cried wiping off a tear. "I thought some of this stuff looked familiar. Remember when we wrestled Sass-crotch. Man I never thought my bones would heal properly." Leo laughed. At this point the Pines twins jaws dropped in shock. It never occurred to them that some of the attractions here might have been real.

"Yeah, good times. So what brings you here?" Stan asked.

"We are here looking for General Custer's little big horn," Leo said proudly.

"Um I hate to break it to you, but Little Big Horn is a river in Montana, this is Oregon." Dipper explained. "You know Custer's last stand."

"No, no, no. I don't mean that puddle." Leo said pulling out an old picture. "I mean Custer's old bugle horn. It is said that there was a shortage of material at the time so his horn was only halve the size of everyone else, but when he blew into it, it gave the loudest biggest honk ever. So he named it 'the little big horn'. They say it's magnificent tune is what led his men to victory in several battles, until he lost it. Legend says that when he found out that the river was also called little big horn, he thought it was a sign of victory! Too bad it didn't work out they way he thought it would." Leo snorted. "I believe that I found a clue that says the horn is here in Gravity Falls! It is a historical artifact, and when I find it, I can sell in my shop the Kurios Kat!" Leo laughed.

"Ha, this guy," Stan laughing as well. "Hey I think I have a map to that horn," Stan said slyly as he walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a sheet of paper and hastily drew an 'X' mark on it. "Here it is!" he said excitedly as he showed him the map.

"Ooh so that's where the horn is at," Leo drooled.

"Um, Uncle Leo I think that's just a diner's children's place mat." Zoe pointed out.

"Nonsense Zoe, can't you see the big X here? What kind of place mat has a map with an X on it?" Leo asked.

"Any children's mat with a find the treasure game on it," Zoe said even though she knows it is futile.

"Thanks for the map Stan," Leo said as he reached over to get it.

"Not so fast DaVinci," Stan said pulling the map away from Leo. "This is a valuable commodity, I can't just give it away. Not even to you old friend. So let's say I sell it to you for $5, no $50, no $500 dollars!" Stan said greedily.

"That sounds reasonable," Leo said.

"Uncle Leo NOOOOO!" the DaVinci kids pleaded.

"Oh darn, I don't have enough," Leo said after examining his wallet. "Tell you what, I'll trade you that map for a coupon book, with up to 500 dollars worth of savings for anything inside the Kurios Kat!" Leo offered, pulling out the coupon book.

"Coupons, what are you crazy! Cash only!" Stan said shaking his head.

"But Stan, when you think about it, coupons are like free money." Leo pointed out.

"Free Money! Deal!" Stan cheered snatching the coupon book and tossing the map.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you," Leo said picking up the map.

"Sucker," both Stan and Leo snickered causing the kids to shake their heads at their respective adult figures.

* * *

The DaVincis along with the Pines Twins (Stan allowed them to tag along after much pleading and annoying begging) followed the map to the local dump. "So this is where the horn is located at," Leo said with Awe.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find a horn here just not the one you want Uncle Leo," Zoe said dryly while holding her nose.

"Well let's no waste any time and find that horn," Leo instructed as he started digging in the trash. Just then a piece of garbage came flying out of the sky, hitting Leo in the head! "Owie! Owie! Pain, injury, agony!" Leo cried.

Investigating where it came from, they over heard some familiar voices laughing in the distance. Hurrying over to where the voice were coming from they spotted Wendy and her friends, having fun throwing and breaking things. The usual vandalism they like to commit. "Hey Wendy, fancy meeting you guys here," Dipper said nervously, but trying to sound cool.

"Oh great, it's that freaky kid again. Something weird always happen when you're around." Robbie groaned.

"Hey be nice," Wendy scolded her ex-boyfriend. "So Dipper, who are your new friends?" she asked pointing to the DaVincis.

"Ooh, ooh, these guys are world treasure hunters, and we came with them to look for treasure!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Treasure? Here? Yeah right!" Robbie and the other teens laughed. Even Wendy was starting to slowly back away from them. Dipper lowered his head in shame, and hopes that the others won't do anything more to embarrass him. Especially not in front of Wendy.

"Technically we are world explores, not treasure hunters," Pablo said in a cool tone. "Finding treasure is just the bonus."

"Wait you guys are really explorers? Where have you been?" Wendy asked.

"Where haven't we been!" Zoe said eagerly as she pulled out her scrapbook, that she carries with her all the time for some reason, and started showing off pictures of places they've traveled to.

"I bet they just doctored those pictures," Robbie scoffed as he picked up a glass bottle and threw it to a junk pile, shattering it to pieces. As the teens cheered that random act of destruction, a group of rabid racoons came popping out of the junk pile, looking non too happy at the violation of their nest.

Naturally, the teens all screamed in terror as the vicious animals slowly drew closer. Dipper wanting to protect everyone, and to show off to Wendy, he scanned around for something he can use. That's when he spotted an old metal crib that would make a perfect cage for the animals. Seeing his chance Dipper ran as quickly as he could to the crib, Robbie not wasting this chance to call him a coward. Unfortunately for Dipper, the Raccoons cut him off and were now standing between him and the crib. Dipper tried to back away from the raccoons but tripped on some garbage as the raccoons jumped at him. Dipper closed his eyes so that he doesn't see them coming only to find that he's been rescued by Pablo!

"Nice try kid, but let a pro show you how it's done!" Pablo boasted as he carried Dipper back to the others with the raccoons chasing him. After dropping Dipper off with Mabel, Pablo grabbed a long piece of cord and used it as a whip against the raccoons. "Back! Back I say you vile vermin!" Pablo yelled as he rounded up the raccoons. He then used his whip to snatch the crib Dipper was trying to get to, and with a quick yank, the crib fell on the raccoons trapping them inside like a simple cage.

"That was so awesome!" Wendy praised as she hurried over to Pablo, and she wasn't the only one. All of the teens including Robbie wanted to thank him for saving them.

"Oh you mean this, this is nothing. You should have seen me corralling the bulls in Pamplona." Pablo boasted.

"No way, you've actually fought bulls!" the teens gasped, now believing everything he says.

"Hey you know that was my plan first," Dipper tried to say only to be ignored by everyone, including his sister who has joined the Pablo fan club.

"If you guys don't mind, would you take my picture here? I want to update my blog." Pablo said posing in front of the trapped raccoons. All of them were happy to oblige at they used their cell phones to take his picture, leaving Dipper to sulk all by himself. Well not totally by himself as Zoe joined him as well.

"You know, I know my brother can be a selfish glory hog, but he does mean well. Most of the time, well some of the time. Okay not usually." Zoe said as if trying to defend Pablo character. Sort of.

Dipper sighed sadly, "Yeah but it's just that...Hey who is that?" He wondered pointing to two individuals collecting junk. One of which was wearing a skunk costume.

"Quba!" Zoe gasped.

"The DaVincis!" Qube sneered.


	3. Awaken the Chief

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR DAVINCIBLES**

"What are you doing in the dump? Looking for junk to sell at your stupid store!" Quba taunted.

"Who's this guy? And what's wrong with his face?" Mabel asked curiously.

"That is Quba, leader of the Society of Very Bad Villains and the worst artist in the world!" Pablo yelling that last part in Quba's direction in order to irritate him. "I guess he finally to decided to just throw away his ugly paintings himself and cut out the middle man." he mocked. Quba's misshapen face turned red with rage, at the insult of his precious art work. (You'd think he'd to be used to it by now.)

"Gasp! Pablo I'm ashamed at you! If an artist pours his heart and soul into his work then it will always be beautiful no matter how bad it turns out!" Mabel defended.

"Finally someone who understands!" Quba cried wiping a tear from his eye. He suddenly pulls out a canvas and started painting. "To show my appreciation I will give you a Quba original," he said. "Finished a special portrait of you my dear." Quba said proudly.

"Aw thanks," Mabel smiled in gratitude. That was until she saw the painting, which had her with an even uglier face than what Bill Cipher gave her! Causing her to vomit as well as sending the other teens into a frightful panic. "I take it back," Mabel groaned trying to hold her stomach in. "That is just horrible!"

"Everybody is a critic," Quba gripped. "Dr. Meanie destroy the DaVincis and that hypocrite girl!" he ordered.

"Good timing, we just finished out latest invention!" Dr. Meanie said as she and Old Man Mcgucket appeared with what looked like her old Transformilator laser.

"This again," the DaVincis groaned remembering what happen the last time she used that weapon.

"Why, what's that thing do?" Dipper asked.

"It turns any object it hits into a pathetic and not so deadly robot." Zoe explained.

"Correction Pablo's sister, this is my new and improved version. Thanks to the genius of my old mentor, Professor Fiddleford H. McGucket!" Meanie claimed as Old Man McGucket did his happy jig.

"He's a professor?" Dipper said skeptically.

"And she has a name you know!" Mabel said taking offense that they just call Zoe, Pablo's sister.

"It's alright," Zoe said calming Mabel down. "You get used to it."

"Allow me to demonstrate," Meanie said as she blasted the piles of trash. Suddenly the trash started swirling around and soon they were merging into giant robot!

"Okay so this is different how?" Pablo mocked. He got his answer as the robot shot a deadly laser at him, which he barely dodged.

"Now my robots are actually equipped with deadly weapons!" Meanie laughed.

"Okay, that's new," Pablo said calmly. "RUN!" he screamed as everyone ran around trying not to get hit by the deadly lasers! The Pines twins along with Wendy and the other teens all ducked under whatever they could find to give them cover. While Pablo was drawing the robot's fire by shouting insults at Quba and Meanie prompting them to focus all their efforts at destroying him. This of course meant that they've completely ignored Zoe as she slowly crept up to them. Using an old pair of stocking, she started slinging small pieces of trash at the villains.

"Hey cut that out!" Quba demanded as Zoe smacked him on the head with an old yo-yo.

"Not until you stop that thing first!" Zoe yelled as he flung an old baseball at Dr. Meanie, knocking the Transformilator out of her hands and landing just a few feet from where Dipper was hiding.

"Quickly grab the gun!" Quba demanded. Mascot and Dipper quickly made a mad dash for the weapon, and due to his proximity, it was clear that Dipper was going to reach it first. "Stop him! Crush him! Bury him! Destroy him!" Quba ranted. The robot responded to Quba's commands and fired another beam at Dipper's direction! Not noticing the beam heading his way, Dipper made a desperate jump for the gun just as the beam hit causing a medium size explosion!

"Dipper NO!" Mabel cried trying to run over to her brother, but Wendy held her back. Everyone took a moment of silence to honor the boy's bravery.

"Hey Picasso face!" they all heard Dipper yell. Quickly looking over at the direction where the voice came from, they saw the smoke from the explosion slowly clearing away revealing Dipper! A little battered and dirty, but still alive and holding up the gun up high in triumphant.

"You go Dipper!" Wendy cheered.

Dipper blushed hearing his crush calling his name, but quickly got his mind back in the game. "Alright you! You want this thing? Well too bad!" Dipper yelled as he slammed the gun on the ground. Only nothing happened. Dipper chuckled in embarrassment as he continued to smack the gun on the ground and on anything else trying to destroy it. Leaving everyone bewildered that he can't break it. After several futile attempts, Mabel decided to give her brother a hand.

"Hey Dipper let me give it a try," Mabel said as she grabbed the gun from him and dropped it on the ground. Then with one quick motion, she stomped on it with her foot breaking the deadly device in two.

"Sure after I weakened it for you," Dipper pouted, not liking the idea that Mabel easily broke what he couldn't. With the device broken the robot began to fall apart, and soon all the garbage that it was made of, fell on top of Quba and his cohorts.

"Curse you DaVincis! I will have my revenge!" Quba screamed as he got buried alive under a ton of trash.

"Hey why do you get all the credit? I broke his thingamajig." Mabel complained.

"I'm sure he just did that out of habit," Zoe assured her.

"Anyways thanks for your help, not that I couldn't do it by myself." Pablo boasted. Causing his sister to elbow him in the stomach. "Oof, I mean great job kid," Pablo giving Dipper the thumbs up.

"Welcome," Dipper grumbled softly. He's still a little miffed that Mabel was the one who broke the gun instead of him, and in front of everyone as well.

"Hey guys look!" they all heard Leo calling them. They all turned to see Leo on top of the junk pile that used to the robot, struggling to pull something out of the trash. Then after pulling with all his might, he finally broke it loose. "I found it, General Custer's little big horn!" Leo said in triumphant holding the instrument above his head. "Let's see if it still works," Leo said as he blew into the horn. There was no big honk sound, but rather a tiny squeak noise.

"Um Uncle Leo, that's a trumpet not a bugle." Pablo pointed out.

"And that's not even a real horn, it's just a broken toy." Zoe added.

"Details, I can still sell it at the Kurios Kat for a fortune." Leo snorted.

'_Oh yeah, he's definitely Gruncle Stan's protégé."_ The Pines twins thought to themselves.

Finally crawling his way out of the trash pile Quba overheard Leo talking about General Custer. "So the DaVincis are playing Cowboys and Indians eh. Well then I shall bring the Custer's greatest enemy to destroy them!" Quba decreed. "To the Black Hills South Dakota!"

* * *

-Scene change to Cluster County, South Dakota-

Quba along with Mascot and Meanie stood in front of the uncompleted statue of Crazy Horse. "Um excuse me but when will this statue be completed?" Quba asked the tour guide.

"Whenever we get sufficient funding," the tour guide answered lazily. "We do accept donations, every cent helps," he said holding out a coffee can. Quba grumbled as he dropped a quarter into the coffee can. "Your donation is very much appreciated," the guide said with a forced smile.

"I can't believe it, there must be a statue of some great Indian chief I can use!" Quba ranted.

"Hey there's a statue of Geronimo in Arizona," Mascot suggested reading about it on a pamphlet.

"Geronimo," Quba repeated snatching the pamphlet from Mascot. "Perfect, to San Carlos!"

* * *

-Scene change to San Carlos, Arizona-

"Ah Geronimo, great Apache war chief, with my spray alive I will bring you back to life to crush my enemies!" Quba declared as he sprayed the statue with his magic spray. Soon the statue coughed into existence.

"Look guys if you've lost your golf balls, just buy some more, they are not that expensive." Geronimo said as his statue is currently on a golfing range. "Okay they are expensive, but I still think it's better than looking for lost ones."

"I did not come here to look for golf balls! I came to ask for your help in destroying my enemies the DaVincis!" Quba yelled.

"I'm sorry but I do not fight anymore. Fighting brings nothing but tragedy." Geronimo preached.

"Well um, they have General Custer's horn, and they say they want to finish what he started." Quba lied.

"WHAT! They want to follow in that murder's footsteps?! They shall pay!" Geronimo swore as he threw his tomahawk at a nearby tree, severing off one of its branches.

"Impressive," Quba grinned already imagining that the branch was Pablo's head.

"Um Mr. Geronimo sir," Mascot whispered as he approached the Apache chief nervously.

"What is it skunk face?" Geronimo hissed, still mad about the Custer thing.

"I've always wanted to know, what inspired you to invent skydiving?" Mascot asked.

"Kid I had nothing to do with skydiving. In fact I never even left the ground." Geronimo informed him.

"Then why does every one yell 'GERONIMO!' every time they jump out of the plane?" Mascot asked.

"You know that has always bugged me too," Geronimo said.


	4. Trouble with Spray Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR DAVINCIBLES**

Inside the Mystery Shack Dipper grumbled as he swept the floors of the gift shop. While he always hated doing these chores, today was especially irritating for him because Pablo DaVinci, Mr. I'm a cool adventurer, is at the counter telling Wendy and all of her teenage friends of all his adventures, and they were eating it all up! "Thanks to my Uncle's lack of Mongolian, we almost ended up deep fried if it weren't not for my amazing negotiating skills!" Pablo exclaimed.

"Whoa, how did you get out of that?" the teens asked eagerly.

"I bravely bartered for our lives, trading in my custom and valuable wristwatch." Pablo said proudly.

"That is so noble," Robbie praised with a tear coming out of his eye. "Sacrificing your watch to save your family."

"Come on," Dipper groaned rolling his eyes. "That can't be how it happened."

"You're right," Zoe said. Dipper gave her his full attention hoping to knock Pablo down a few pegs. "He only saved his own life and left me and Uncle Leo hanging!"

"Hey I came back for you didn't I!" Pablo argued.

"Eventually! And only because you wanted money to buy a video game!" Zoe snapped. Not too surprisingly, hearing that he almost abandoned his family only made Pablo seem that much cooler in the teenagers' eyes. Dipper sighed sadly in defeat, he was hoping that somehow Pablo's stories were all exaggerations. That maybe he's not as cool as he pretends to be. Unfortunately after seeing him in action at the junkyard, the pictures in the scrap book, and the fact that his sister is here confirming that mostly everything he says are true; Dipper just can't help but feel envious. Pablo is a boy who basically has everything Dipper wants; he's a world class adventurer, seen things that even Dipper thinks is myth, and he has the admiration of Wendy! Not wanting to hear anymore about how awesome Pablo is, Dipper slowly sweeps away from everyone.

Meanwhile off on the other side of the room, Grunkle Stan and Uncle Leo arguing about the horn. "You expect me to believe that this piece of junk is Custer's Little Big Horn?" Stan said skeptically while examining the broken old trumpet.

"Yup, I guarantee it. Trust me, I am a professional after all." Leo snorted.

Stan eyed him suspiciously, "That's good enough for me!" he accepted. "Say how about we show this off here Mystery Shack first? I'll split the profits evenly with you 30-70 no 20-80?"

"Yeah right, I know how your criminal mind works my old partner!" Leo challenged, causing Stan to gulp in terror. "I want and even 40% cut for the horn!"

Stan was wary, he knows that Leo isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but he can't be this dumb! Can he? Years of con people has given Stan a natural ability to read people, and so far he seeing nothing to indicate that Leo is trying to deceive him. While his gut say he should be careful, his greed was saying 'this is too good to pass up'. "Deal!" Stan deciding to listen to his greed. As soon as they shook on it, a tomahawk came flying through the window, landing right in-between Stan and Leo!

"What was that!?" everyone gasped. Quickly running outside they spotted Quba and the Society of Very Bad Villains with an imposing Native American!

"That's them Geronimo! That's the DaVinci's, they have the horn! Crush them! Bury Them!" Quba spouted.

"Oh no, Quba must have used Spray Alive to bring the statue of Geronimo to life!" Zoe gasped.

"What's spray alive?" Dipper asked.

"It's some kind of magic spray that brings inanimate objects; like statues, carving, and paintings to life. Quba always uses it to bring famous artworks to life in order to destroy us." Zoe explained.

"Gasp the travesty!" Mabel scorn. As a young artist herself, she can't stand the idea of art being used for evil.

"So he used this spray alive to bring a statue of the Great Apache Chief Geronimo to life?" Dipper recapped still trying to get his head around it.

"Geronimo? You mean that famous Indian guy that invented skydiving?" Pablo wondered.

"You are such an idiot," Zoe groaned. "Geronimo had nothing to do with skydiving."

"Then why does everyone yell 'GERONIMO!' every time they jump out of a plane?" Mabel wondered.

"Yes please explain. That has always bugged me too," Geronimo commented.

"I heard it started out as a bet because some soldier couldn't remember the guy's name on some movie, so he had to yell 'Geronimo' before jumping out of the plane." Dipper said.

"Really? I heard it was because 'Geronimo' was the name of a popular song." Wendy recalled.

"That's not it! It because the paratroopers used the hit and run tactic that Geronimo invented during the war. So in his honor 'Geronimo' became their battle cry." Zoe said proudly.

"I like that last one," Geronimo said seeing his name becoming a legend.

"Enough of this!" Quba interrupted. "You need to destroy them!"

"Right!" Geronimo said getting back to business. Pulling out another tomahawk the old Apache war chief began to assault the kids.

"Leave this to me!" Pablo said courageously as he stood against Geronimo. Unfortunately the Apache Chief had Pablo pinned down in just under 3 seconds. "A little help here!" Pablo cried.

"Um, sorry be I have some place to be," Robbie and the other teens said as they ran for their lives.

"Hey!" Wendy shouted in disappointment at her friends abandoning them. "I don't know what I ever saw in him." Griping about she and Robbie used to date.

Seeing his chance, Dipper ran into the Shack and grabbed one of the swords hanging on the wall. (Yes the same sword Sherlock Holmes used against him) Running back outside he saw that Pablo was about to be scalped.

"For the honor of my ancestors and brothers!" Geronimo prayed as he brought his tomahawk down on Pablo's head.

"Not today!" Dipper said bravely as he used the sword to block Geronimo's tomahawk.

"Stay out of this child, you are no match for me!" Geronimo warned.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first statue I have faced!" Dipper said in defiance.

"So be it," Geronimo said apologetically as he swung his tomahawk at the little boy. Dipper raised his sword to block Geronimo's attack, but unfortunately Dipper's weapon is still just a decorative sword and broke after two hits.

"Uh-oh," Dipper gulped seeing weapon destroyed. Geronimo raised his tomahawk above his head and was about to chop Dipper in half, when he was assaulted by ice cream!

"You leave my brother alone!" Mabel screamed as she threw several packets of ice cream sandwiches, ice pops, and frozen yogurt. The drumsticks she saved since they are her favorite.

"You will pay for that child!" Geronimo swore. But just as he took a step, he slipped on some of the ice cream on the ground and landed right on top of Quba. The force of the impact knocked a small pink can out of Quba's pocket.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Quba demanded, but Geronimo was having a hard time since he kept on slipping on ice cream and dropping back on top of the deformed villain.

Seeing that Geronimo was incapacitated (not really) the DaVinci's figured that now was the best time to help the living statue see reason. "Look Geronimo, while I can't say this hasn't been fun. How about we take you back to San Carlos?" Pablo offered.

"No, not until I destroy Custer's accursed bugle horn!" Geronimo declared.

"You mean this one?" Leo said proudly showing off the toy trumpet.

"What is that?" Geronimo asked.

"Custer's Little Big Horn of course," Leo snorted. "It's all yours for a price."

"That's not his horn!" Geronimo said much to Leo's disappointment. "Wait you guys aren't planning to use it to restart the war against my people?" Geronimo asked.

"What? No. I just want to sell it for a profit." Leo explained.

"But he said..." Geronimo pointing to Quba.

"You can't believe the word of supervillain," Pablo preached.

"So ugly pale face speaks with a forked tongue!" Geronimo accused now towering over the little man.

"Oh this is going to hurt isn't it," Quba gulped in terror before he and the rest of the SVBV ran for their lives.

"After him! Charge!" Pablo ordered sounding the charge with the toy trumpet. Even though no sound came out of the trumpet; he, Zoe, Dipper, Wendy, and Geronimo chased after them. Mabel was about to go as well when she spotted the can of spray alive on the ground.

As she picked up the can, she recalled how they said it can bring any artworks to live. Mabel excitedly ran back into the Shack, right up to the cash register where Wendy kept her teen magazines. Mabel then started sorting the magazines, choosing the best pictures with the hottest boys. In her mind she started picturing herself surrounded by a bunch of hunky male models. "Thanks for bring to life, Mabel. We are eternally grateful. We are forever yours." the boys all chanted.

"Oh stop," Mabel blushed, but clearly enjoying basking in their admiration. As her dream sequence faded, Mabel shook the can and was about to spray the pictures, when Stan walked in.

"What you got there?" Stan asked his great-niece.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel startled by his arrive accidentally dropped the spray alive.

"What is this?" Stan asked picking up the can.

"Uh..." Mabel stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Is it air fresher?" Stan asked. "Great this place was starting to get a little musty." Stan said as he started spraying the attractions.

"Grunkle Stan don't!" Mabel warned but it was too late. All of the fake props like the cornicorn, the Sascroch, and even the invisible man set up started moving. Soon they all stampeded out of the Shack!

"This isn't air fresher is it?" Stan asked sounding very disappointed.

"No," Mabel regrettably confessed.

"Alright Mabel, I'm giving you a choice. You either bring all my attractions back, or you'll have to make a whole new set of them by tomorrow!" Stan said rubbing his head.

Mabel weighted her options. Tracking and capturing all the attractions with be difficult even with Dipper's help, and he's busy with Geronimo. As a budding artist, she would love to make more things for the Shack, but even she can't do so many in so little time. "Can Soos help me make more attractions?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, I'm always glad to help." Soos offered appearing out of nowhere.

"No can do, Soos. This is Mabel's punishment." Stan said sternly.

"You heard him," Soos said before fading into the background. Mabel sighed sadly as she came to her decision.

Meanwhile in the middle of town, the people were in a full blown panic as the monsters from the Mystery Shack rampaged throughout Gravity Falls!


	5. Final Roundup with few Rounds of Golf

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR DAVINCIBLES**

The DaVinci kids along with Dipper and Geronimo were scurrying around town chasing after the SVBV. "We lost them!" Pablo cursed after losing sight of Quba and his cronies.

"Don't worry, I can track them." Geronimo claimed as he pressed his ear on the ground.

"Do you hear anything?" Pablo asked impatiently.

"Not with you chattering in my ear," Geronimo replied.

"Ooh, burn!" Zoe laughed. Dipper chuckled as well, taking pleasure at seeing Pablo making a fool of himself.

"Wait, I hear something!" Geronimo said gesturing them to keep quiet. "It sounds like...trotting corn?" Geronimo reported feeling very confused.

"How can corn trot?" Pablo wondered.

"What I want to know is, how does he even know what trotting corn sounds like?" Dipper said.

"Hey guys, look out!" Zoe warned as the cornicorn trotted past them.

"Wow that's something you don't see everyday," Geronimo commented. Feeling more pride that he was right about the corn; rather than shock at seeing corn horse moving on its own.

"Eh, I've seen weirder stuff," Dipper shrugged.

"This is about par of what we normally go through," Pablo yawned equally unimpressed.

"DIPPER! DIPPER! BLARG!" Mabel screamed as she ran down the street. "Spray! Stan! Air Freshener! New Attractions! Male Models!" Mabel spouted.

"Whoa, slow down Mabel," Dipper trying to calm his sister down. "Now take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." Mabel inhaled deeply; but rather than saying anything she started doing some unusual hand gestures while rambling incoherently. Unusual even for her. "Mabel, what is this charades! Alright fine, you're a banana!" Dipper guessed.

"No, no, the theory of gravity!" Geronimo yelled getting into the game

"Can I buy a vowel?" Pablo asked not having a clue to what Mabel was trying to tell them.

"Boys," Zoe said rolling her eyes. "She's saying that she tried to use Spray alive on some teen magazines, but your uncle mistook it for air freshener and used it on his stupid attractions, so now they are running amok all over town, and she has to gather them all up or she'll be in trouble." Mabel nodded rapidly confirming what Zoe said. Dipper, Geronimo and Pablo stared at the girls with pure astonishment. "What, I thought it was obvious when she pointed to her mouth." Zoe joked.

"Okay so how do we stop them?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is bring the art or whatever, back to where they belong and they go back to being lifeless displays." Zoe explained.

"Alright then let's split up and get those attractions!" Dipper ordered.

The Pines twins and the DaVinci kids along with Geronimo hurried chasing down they Mystery Shack's runaway junk. Mabel used some carrots to lure the Jackalopes into a cage, Geronimo used his expert tracking skills to hunt down the invisible man, Dipper wrestled the Sass-crotch in a similar manner he did with the multi-bear, Zoe using a lasso to wrangle in the cornicorn, and Pablo found the Rock-that-look-like-a-face doing stand up comic (mostly were the punch line is that he's just a head).

* * *

As our heroes were busy rounding up the attractions, Quba and the rest of the SVBV took this chance to sneak back to the junkyard and to Old Man McGuket's workshop. "What is going on in this town?" Quba wondered seeing all the weird creatures running around.

"Hey I think that's two headed wolf duck thing from the Mystery Shack," Mascot identified pointing at the two headed creature.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how do you know that?" Quba cautiously asked.

"Oh, I took the tour before we attacked the place. I got us all Mystery W-neck T-shirts." Mascot explained handing everyone some dirty old W-neck shirts with a ? painted on them. "I hear it's the latest fashion trend."

"I hope you didn't pay too much for these," Quba gagged seeing how filthy they were. "Wait, how could those phoney displays come to life unless..." Quba choked as he finally realized that his pockets were now empty. "THEY HAVE MY SPRAY ALIVE!" Quba screamed, his face turning red with rage. "They will pay for that!"

"Well if you're going back there, I reckon you can use this." Old Man McGucket said handing Quba a strange device.

"Is that my solar power death ray?" Dr. Meanie gasped.

"Yup, I made some adjustments to it so now it's 3x more powerful," McGucket laughed.

"Perfect! With this I can destroy the DaVincis and get my spray alive back!" Quba ranted as he ran towards the Mystery Shack.

"Why does he need..." Aka sang

"To get this can back..." Pella continued.

"When he can just make more?" the Two Tenors finished singing badly.

* * *

Back at the Mystery 'S'hack the Pines twins along with the DaVinci kids and Geronimo were busy corralling the attractions back into their displays. "Okay put the floating eyeballs here," Dipper instructed using the picture on the pamphlet as a guide. Pablo placed the jar of eyeballs, who were still squirming to get out, where Dipper had directed him. Once back in their proper place the eyeballs reverted back to being painted ping-pong balls.

"Where does this go?" Mabel asked desperately hanging on to a giant vampire bat while at the same time, trying to keep it from biting her.

"That goes over there," Dipper pointing to the corner ceiling.

"Back! Back! You!" Mabel guiding the bat by using the fireplace poker to force the bat back to its place. Once she got it back there, it reverted into a pinata, which Soos then smashed with a baseball bat.

"Soos!" everyone scolded.

"Sorry dudes, but I always believed that pinatas are evil." Soos preached giving them his serious look. "So I used this bat to hit that bat." Soos paused for a second waiting for some type of reaction. "You get it? I said I used this bat..."

"We get it Soos," Dipper groaned.

"Great, that just leaves the big stuff," Zoe said looking through the inventory. Outside Geronimo, Stan, and Leo had their hands full trying to keep the larger attractions from escaping again.

"Well let's get this over with," Pablo complained as he lassoed the cornicorn. "Come you overgrown snack bar, get back to your display. The cornicorn however kept struggling, refusing to get back into the Shack. All of a sudden a beam of light struck the cornicorn causing it to explode.

"My cornicorn! It's now a...a popcornicorn!" Stan cried at the now white puff ball.

"I think it's better this way," Mabel said chewing on the popcorn pieces popping out of the popcornicorn.

"That's coming out of your allowance," Stan said. "Who's responsible for this!" he demanded.

"I am!" Quba screamed. Attached to his back was three robotic arms with giant magnifying lens on each. "That last shot was a warning. Now give me back my spray alive or I will burn you all down with my solar power death ray!" Quba demanded.

"Here, take it! This thing is nothing but trouble!" Mabel yelled throwing the spray can at the ugly man. Hitting him right in the nose. Quba grumbled in frustration as he picked up his can of spray alive.

"You got your precious spray alive now leave!" Dipper demanded.

"Yes, how about instead I just destroy all of you!" Quba laughed as he focuses the lenses to fire more shots at the Mystery 'S'hack! The beams of light causing anything they touched to burst into flames! Everyone either ducked for cover or just ran out of the way. Geronimo threw one of his tomahawks at one of the lenses hoping to break it, but Quba angled the lens to fire the beam at the tomahawk reducing it to cinder before it even reached the lens. Fearing for their lives all of the remaining attractions ran back into the Mystery 'S'hack in terror and jumped right back displays where they returned to being lifeless statues. Feeling that his victory is near, Quba started laughing manically as he continued to blasts them with his death rays.

"Dipper how do we stop this?" Mabel asked her brother after show found him hiding behind some rocks.

"I don't know!" Dipper cried searching through the Journal 3.

"Dipper that book is only good for the supernatural monsters. Not against crazy people with death rays!" Mabel pointed out.

"Yes, but Quba is using giant magnifying lens to focus the sunlight. So if I can find a way to block out the sun, then maybe we'll have a chance." Dipper said trying to find something that can cast a large shadow.

"Block out the sun. I may have something, but I need you to buy me some time." Geronimo overhearing what Dipper was planning.

"Stall for time. No problem!" Pablo said as he jumped out into the open. "Hey Quba, I've got to say, that they junk they have here in the Mystery Shack is still better than anything you ever painted!" Pablo mocked.

"What are you talking about Pablo. Even the stuff in the junkyard is vastly superior to his so called art." Zoe laughed.

"How dare you!" Quba ranted focusing all of his beams at the DaVinci kids. With Zoe and Pablo drawing Quba's fire, Geronimo immediately started dancing and chanting. Back with the DaVincis, they were expertly dodging the death rays while still taunting him. That is until Pablo tripped.

"It's over Pablo DaVinci," Quba chuckled as he prepared to focus all of his lenses at his most hated enemy.

"What ever you're planning you better do it soon, Geronimo!" Pablo pleaded.

"Huh!" Curious to what they were planning, Quba turned to see Geronimo dancing. "What is he doing?" Quba wondered.

"I think that's the legendary Indian Rain Dance." Zoe commented as she was helping her brother up.

"Rain dance? Seriously, I risked my life so that he can do some dance routine!" Pablo ranted.

"Rain dance, whatever. Time to say goodbye Pablo DaVinci and Pablo's sister!" Quba once again focusing his lenses at the DaVinci kids. But before he could fire, the sky became dark as the storm clouds gathered and blocked out the sun. Not only that, but a large lighting bolt was attracted to the metallic robot arms strapped to Quba's body! "This is going to hurt, isn't it." Quba cringed as he was struck by lighting. The lighting in turn also destroyed the Solar Powered Death Ray.

"So Quba, what is this the third time you've been struck by lighting," Zoe laughed as Pablo, the Pines Twins, and Geronimo approaching him. Seeing his enemies gathering around him, and having no means to fight back. Quba quickly ran away as fast as he could.

"Well all that's left now is to take Geronimo back to San Carlos." Pablo reminded everyone.

"Ooh can we go too Grunkle Stan?" the Twins asked.

"Are you nuts! Who's going to clean up this mess!" Stan complained pointing to all the destruction caused by the stampeding attractions and the attack by Quba.

"Don't worry, I'll just spray alive some cleaning magazines and we can have an army of maids to take care of everything." Mabel suggested holding up a spray can.

Seeing the can in her hands caused everyone to get into a fearful panic. "What no! Um, you know what a little trip will do you and you're brother some good. So you go on ahead, while I take care of this mess. But just promise me that won't ever use that thing again!" Stan said.

"You got it Grukle Stan," Mabel cheered throwing the can into the trash. Breathing a sigh of relief, Stan walked back into the Shack.

"Mabel that can you just had?" Dipper asked his sister.

"It was air fresher." Mabel confirmed. This adventure concluded with the Pines and the DaVincis at the San Carlos Apache Stonghold Golf Club, posing for pictures in front of the statue of Geronimo as well as playing a few rounds of golf.

**The End**


End file.
